New-NAW
New-NAW popped into the CAW scene in 2012 with a match that mocked CAW Superstar Tyson. The league would continue to post matches and have a very small official roster with many guess appearances. It was revealed during one of New-NAW's story they promote that Shane McMahon is a stock owner and has control in the company though after abusing his talent, He would lose his power and Stephanie McMahon would become the new supervisor of New-NAW. A later storyline in 2015 revealed that Danny Jackpot was the executive decision maker within the company since the early New Age Wrestling days, with Stephanie McMahon silently being written off the show. Off screen, the show is written by a collaborative group which includes Biff Andreas, Al Cabrera, TJ Nicholson, and Aussie Andy. In 2015 New-NAW branched out and started doing multiple CAW Pay Per Views at once, with the current storylines of New-NAW always happening in one and then special attraction pay per views on the side. This wouldnt last long by Spring of 2016 New-NAW Would go on hiatus again. Two long years of hiatus and New-NAW Would pop back up summer of 2018 with a variety of shows. Starting with two pay per views then using Universe Mode and announcing there shows as pages as pay per views as chapters. Here is the page where you can find the New-NAW Page Show Results. New-NAW Page by Page You can find New-NAW currently on its main channel Danny Jackpot's Youtube and The ITF as well as other special attraction PPVs on Biff Andreas's Youtube In 2014 they would form the New-NAW Independent Training Facility along with Andreas Wrestling Productions. T.Y.S.O.N was a league that started off being almost a joke, But was later evolved into a serious league. With the name change New-NAW, It was meant to gain some publicity. Since the name change, New-NAW has been referred to as the spiritual successor of The Very Original NAW in 2009. Though only few superstars from that era remain. Also New-NAW now has a forum. After several successful and cherished years in The Vivianverse it would eventually dissolve and New-NAW would launch The NAWverse in Summer of 2018. New-NAW Roster East West New-NAW Tag Teams & Stables A list of all current Tag Team and Stables with a list of accomplishments the group has won since forming the team. Current Champions & Accomplishments *This is a list of former championships or accomplishments used in New-NAW over its years. Triple Crown Winners *Steven Raden *Norm "The Storm" Dailey *Zach Starr *Joe Omega New-NAW Pay Per Views Every New-NAW Pay Per View in its history. Breaks between the list is to show when NAW would be on a hiatus. The year the pay per view happened is by in parenthesis. In 2014 New-NAW would start a series of side Pay Per Views which would be special attraction Pay Per Views and a break from the normal New-NAW action. *T.Y.S.O.N Reckless Rebirth (2012) *New-NAW Anarchy (2013) *New-NAW Hardcore Impulse (2013) *New-NAW Caught in the Crossfire (2013) *New-NAW New Found Glory (2013) *New-NAW All Or Nothing (2013) *New-NAW Wrestlefest (2014) *New-NAW Aggression (2014) *New-NAW One Survivor 2014 (2014, side CPV) *New-NAW The Last Hoorah (2014, mini-side CPV) *New-NAW Vendetta (2015) *New-NAW Presents Cruiserweight Extravaganza (2015, side CPV) *New-NAW Countdown (2015) *New-NAW Presents CAWVasion (2015, side cross-promotional CPV) *New-NAW Presents International Invasion (2015, side CPV) *New-NAW The Final Chapter (2015) *New-NAW King of the Teams (2015, side CPV) *New-NAW Anarchy II: The New Beginning (2015) *New-NAW One Survivor 2015 (2015, side CPV) *Participated in OPW Absolute Zero 3: Survival (2015) *Participated in National E Wrestling Day 2016 *New-NAW Hardcore Impulse 2018 *New-NAW New Found Glory 2018 * Chapter 1 (2018) * Chapter 2 (2018) *Held the event NAWVerse No Boots, No Pads, No Service (2018) * Chapter 3 (2018) * Chapter 4 : Contract in the Case (2018) * Chapter 5 : The Brand Split! (2018) * Chapter 6 : The Ring of Fire (2018) *CAWllision 2018 (Held the Event) (was also Chapter 7 Management / Staff The following are those few who are signed to New-NAW under a management position or have a non wrestling role. New-NAW Alumni Below is all New-NAW Superstar's that were ever officially contracted by New-NAW. It does not mention any superstar's who were only guest or one time appearances in New-NAW. Awards in CAW *'Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week' **New-NAW Mayhem 17 (July 8th - July 14th 2013) **New-NAW Mayhem 18 (July 15th - 21st 2013) *'CAW Mainstream CAW Show of the Week' **New-NAW Mayhem 17 (July 8th - July 14th 2013) **New-NAW Velocity 54 (July 21st - 28th 2013) (Tied) *Something CAWful CAW Awards **2013 Most Under-Rated League (Tied) Category:NAW Category:The Vivianverse Category:New-NAW Category:NAWVerse